Doctors Save Lives
by Caralinguiel
Summary: Doctors save lives, but the Doctor can save them all... Takes place near the end of "The Six Thatchers"... ... ... If you review with a suggestion, I will rewrite this with your suggestion, using the previous rewrite as a template. And put your username (or guest name) into the chapter title.
1. ORIGINAL VERSION

**Doctors Save Lives**

 **Summary: Doctors save lives, but the Doctor can save them all... Takes place near the end of "The Six Thatchers".**

 **Type: Crossover between Doctor Who and Sherlock (TV show)**

 **Nota Bene: It's sort of a oneshot. Two parts, though. One is the story, the other is the... prequel.**

~Prequel~

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked for the third time that minute.

"Yes! I travel for six months like a normal person," Rose replied.

"It would cost a lot."

"Yeah, well... the fact that Cassandra possessed me... and she's like this... trampoline... it's a scary thought," Rose sighed. "I need a break. Just six months. Meet me in Barcelona, the El Prat Airport. Then we can go to Barcelona, the planet."

"Six months... better not mess these up..."

"We can see the dogs with no noses!" Rose smiled. "See you later!"

She went out the door of the TARDIS and smiled. No more aliens and saving the universe. For now.

The Doctor thought for a moment, before deciding to visit an old friend.

London, 2010...

~A Different Ending~

"Maybe I can still surprise you," Vivian Norbury said, raising her gun.

"Come on. Be sensible," Greg Lestrade tried to suggest.

"No. I don't think so," Vivian's hand pulled the trigger, and in what seemed like super slow motion, the bullet began heading towards Sherlock.

Just then, a faint whooshing sound was heard. Everyone looked around in surprise. Meanwhile, the bullet was still coming, but for some reason, it seemed annoyingly slow. The bullet definitely wasn't behaving normally... if bullets can behave normally...

Just before it hit Sherlock, a blue box seemed to fade into existence around him, and the bullet also vanished into the box.

"What?" Lestrade asked. He was the first to speak. Everyone else was staring at the box in shock, their expressions all showing varying signs of disbelief.

"How?" John Watson looked at the box that had just saved his friend.

Obviously, no one had an answer to those questions. Just then, Sherlock came out from the box, closing the door quickly to prevent anyone from seeing inside.

"Sorry it took so long, the bullet damaged part of the swimming pool. Now there's a leak," he looked around at everyone.

"Aren't you here to arrest Mrs. Norbury?" he asked the police force. "So go do it!"

"The... box..." Lestrade managed..

"We can worry about the box. You can go arrest Mrs. Norbury."

Everyone except Mycroft, John, and Mary left the scene, bringing Mrs. Norbury to prison like they had originally planned.

"Sherlock, you obviously know something about this box, from your nonchalant look and your clearly unsurprised attitude," Mycroft began. "So why don't you tell us all about it?"

"I think he'd be better at explaining."

"Who?" Mary asked. At least this question was answered.  
"HELLO! I'M THE DOCTOR!" a cheerful voice announced.

Mary and John jumped in surprise, turning to the man who had spoken. Mycroft had obviously noticed the man who had walked out, but he was at the wrong angle to see inside.

"These are your friends, right Sherlock?" he continued, maybe unaware that he had scared two people.

"That's my brother. That's my friend, I suppose. That's his wife."

"Oh! Sherlock has friends! Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"I thought you knew. Don't you go around everywhere in your box? Maybe sometime, you met... my ancestor."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Who knows?"

"You said _sometime_ ," Mycroft noted. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"Ah, yes! I introduced myself, but I forgot to introduce my girl. This, lady and gentlemen, is the TARDIS!"

"The what?" John asked. "Turf dust?"

"By the way, John, don't put this on your blog," Sherlock managed to say before the Doctor continued his little speech.

"Actually, you should come inside. Remember, ladies first," the Doctor and Sherlock entered the TARDIS.

Mycroft, John, and Mary looked at each other.

"Who wants to go in first?" Mary asked. "I mean... it's a rather small box..."

"It has a swimming pool," Mycroft said. "It can't be that small..."

Obviously, it was a logic-defying box...

"Or it has a tiny swimming pool," John suggested. "Then it would be a pond. Ladies first, Mary."

Mary walked in, then John, so Mycroft was last. All three gasped as they saw the inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Mary yelled.

"It's smaller on the outside!" John yelled at the same time.

"This goes against logic!, Mycroft said at the same time. "A box can't be bigger on the inside! Sherlock, how do you suffer from this?"

"I understand the logic?" Sherlock said, but it sounded more like a question.

"I love it when people say that!" the Doctor said at the same time.

"Anyway, T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dimension in space. Basically, bigger on the inside, like you all so carefully observed. Travels through all of time and space."

"And you kept this from us?!" the three turned to Sherlock.

"You never asked..."

"Well, how would we know that you met this... weird person that has a magic box?" Mary asked. She leaned in and whispered super quietly, "Is he an alien?" After all, if you used to be a great fighting force A.G.R.A, then you probably needed good whispering skill.

"You could just ask me, you know. And to answer your question, yes."

"You look human," Mary said, while John just asked ,"What was the question?"

"Your pulse is weird," Mycroft announced after feeling the Doctor's wrists. Don't ask why he randomly did that...

"Hmmm well you look Time Lord," the Doctor countered Mary. "As for the pulse... if you are Sherlock's brother, I'm sure you can make a very accurate deduction. Right?"

"The deduction thing!" John spoke up. "It never fails, right? Except for that thing with the sugar."

"Two hearts?" Mycroft guessed.

"Did he say Time Lord? And did Mycroft say two hearts?" Mary asked. The day was really getting weirder for her. First of all, she was about to jump in front of Sherlock to save his life from Mrs. Norbury. Next thing they know, Sherlock has some sort of friend who owns a magic box. Go figure.

"What is a Time Lord anyway?" John asked. "You really need to work on the explanations."

After answering maybe twenty-two thousand, one hundred, and forty questions, the three people finally finished.

"Anyone up for an adventure?" the Doctor suggested suddenly.

"Wait what happened to Rose?" Sherlock asked.

"Decided to do some normal travelling. Six months."

"Well, I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'm always ready for an adventure."

"Hold on. Adventure? We get to go on... an adventure?" John asked.

"Totally," Mary said.

"Does it require legwork?"

"Yes, brother dear, you definitely need the exercise though. Gaining weight again?

"I'm coming," Mycroft said. "Even if it does require legwork."

Obviously, Mycroft couldn't resist the fact that aliens existed and he had a chance to go see some.

"I thought you didn't care that the Earth went around the Sun..." John was pretty confused. "So..."

"It's important now. Are you coming?"

"But what about Rosamund?"

"We could come back and only an hour passed. But just in case he messes up the dates, you better do some preparations."

John quickly called Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Lestrade, informing them that they would be on a mission to... "Barcelona" and might not be back for a while.

"I'm coming."

So then they left on a trip in the TARDIS to some planet all the way across the universe...

 **This was just some random idea that came to me... at some point in my life. Mary died and it ruined everything, so I decided to save her! Via TARDIS.**

 **\- December 10, 2017**


	2. Rewrite: GinnyWright

**Doctors Save Lives**

 **Summary: Doctors save lives, but the Doctor can save them all...**

 **Type: Crossover between Doctor Who and Sherlock (TV show)**

 **Nota Bene: It's sort of a oneshot. Two parts, though. One is the story, the other is the... prequel.**

 **Note Number Two: Every time someone reviews with a suggestion or comment, I will change the story slightly to accommodate it!**

 **GinnyWright:** **good! but wouldn't mycroft know about the doctor? him being the government and the doctor being code 9 /unit and everything -** Yep! So therefore, I rewrote it, with this new information. :)

 **Prequel**

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked for the third time that minute.

"Yes! I travel for six months like a normal person," Rose replied.

"It would cost a lot."

"Yeah, well... the fact that Cassandra possessed me... and she's like this... trampoline... it's a scary thought," Rose sighed. "I need a break. Just six months. Meet me in Barcelona, the El Prat Airport. Then we can go to Barcelona, the planet."

"Six months... better not mess these up..."

"We can see the dogs with no noses!" Rose smiled. "See you later!"

She went out the door of the TARDIS and smiled. No more aliens and saving the universe. For now.

The Doctor thought for a moment, before deciding to visit an old friend.

London, 2010...

 **A Different Ending**

"Maybe I can still surprise you," Vivian Norbury said, raising her gun.

"Come on. Be sensible," Greg Lestrade tried to suggest.

"No. I don't think so," Vivian's hand pulled the trigger, and in what seemed like super slow motion, the bullet began heading towards Sherlock.

Just then, a faint whooshing sound was heard. Everyone looked around in surprise. Meanwhile, the bullet was still coming, but for some reason, it seemed annoyingly slow. The bullet definitely wasn't behaving normally... if bullets can behave normally...

Just before it hit Sherlock, a blue box seemed to fade into existence around him, and the bullet also vanished into the box.

"What?" Lestrade asked. He was the first to speak. Everyone else was staring at the box in shock, their expressions all showing varying signs of disbelief.

"How?" John Watson looked at the box that had just saved his friend.

Obviously, no one had an answer to those questions. Just then, Sherlock came out from the box, closing the door quickly to prevent anyone from seeing inside.

"Sorry it took so long, the bullet damaged part of the swimming pool. Now there's a leak," he looked around at everyone.

"Aren't you here to arrest Mrs. Norbury?" he asked the police force. "So go do it!"

"The... box..." Lestrade managed..

"We can worry about the box. You can go arrest Mrs. Norbury."

Everyone except Mycroft, John, and Mary left the scene, bringing Mrs. Norbury to prison like they had originally planned.

"Is this... UNIT Code Nine? UNIT has informed me of a blue police box..." Mycroft asked suspiciously. "Top secret from everyone except certain government members and UNIT officials? So how did you know?"

"Wait who?" Mary asked. At least this question was answered.  
"HELLO! I'M THE DOCTOR!" a cheerful voice announced. "Yes, well, I am occasionally called 'Who'."

Mary and John jumped in surprise, turning to the man who had spoken. Mycroft had obviously noticed the man who had walked out, but he was at the wrong angle to see inside. He was still debating whether or not this was actually the UNIT person, or more likely, an illusion.

"These are your friends, right Sherlock?" he continued, maybe unaware that he had scared two people.

"That's my brother. That's my friend, I suppose. That's his wife."

"Oh! Sherlock has friends! Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"I thought you knew. Don't you go around everywhere in your box? Oh, hold up. Isn't this Mycroft Holmes, the one who basically runs the British government? So he's your brother! I knew there was something about his last name!"

"Huh?" John asked, very confused. "What is going on?! And your name can't be 'Who' or 'the Doctor' because I'm a fully qualified doctor, and you don't exactly look like one."

"He's not a medical doctor, John," Sherlock sighed.

"Your illusion with the box?" Mary asked excitedly. "How did you do it?"

"Ah, yes! I introduced myself, but I forgot to introduce my girl. This, lady and gentlemen, is the TARDIS!"

"The what?" John asked. "Turf dust?"

"By the way, John, don't put this on your blog," Sherlock managed to say before the Doctor continued his little speech.

"Actually, you should come inside. Remember, ladies first," the Doctor and Sherlock entered the TARDIS.

Mycroft, John, and Mary looked at each other.

"Who wants to go in first?" Mary asked. "I mean... it's a rather small box..."

"It has a swimming pool," Mycroft said. "It can't be that small... Maybe this is the UNIT one. Or you two are playing a trick on me."

Obviously, it was a logic-defying box... And Mycroft had only ever heard of the Doctor, and maybe seen a picture of a... previous regeneration. Soooooo out-of-date.

"Or it has a tiny swimming pool," John suggested. "Then it would be a pond. Or worse. Ladies first, Mary."

Mary walked in, then John, so Mycroft was last. All three gasped as they saw the inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Mary yelled.

"It's smaller on the outside!" John yelled at the same time.

"This goes against logic!, Mycroft said at the same time. "A box can't be bigger on the inside! Sherlock, how do you not suffer from this?"

"I understand the logic?" Sherlock said, but it sounded more like a question.

"I love it when people say that!" the Doctor said at the same time.

"Anyway, T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dimension in space. Basically, bigger on the inside, like you all so carefully observed. Travels through all of time and space."

"TARDIS, UNIT Code Nine. So what are you doing here with Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

"And you kept this from us?!" the two others turned to Sherlock.

"You never asked..."

"Well, how would we know that you met this... weird person that has a magic box?" Mary asked. She leaned in and whispered super quietly, "Is he an alien?" After all, if you used to be a great fighting force A.G.R.A, then you probably needed good whispering skill.

"You could just ask me, you know. And to answer your question, yes."

"You look human," Mary said, while John just asked ,"What was the question?"

"Your pulse is weird," Mycroft announced after feeling the Doctor's wrists. Don't ask why he randomly did that... "So you _are_ the Doctor. The one that married Queen Elizabeth I?"

"Hmmm well you look Time Lord," the Doctor countered Mary, ignoring Mycroft for now. "As for the pulse... if you are Sherlock's brother, I'm sure you can make a very accurate deduction. As for the Queen Elizabeth part, that was an accident!"

"How do you even marry someone by accident?" John asked.

"Either way, the deduction thing!" John spoke up. "It never fails, right? Except for that thing with the sugar. So what's wrong with his pulse?" By now, both John and Mary had gone over to feel his pulse as well.

"Two hearts?" Mycroft guessed.

"Did he say Time Lord? And did Mycroft say two hearts?" Mary asked, who had spoken up now after finally finding her voice. The day was really getting weirder for her. First of all, she was about to jump in front of Sherlock to save his life from Mrs. Norbury. Next thing they know, Sherlock has some sort of friend who owns a magic box. Go figure.

"What is a Time Lord anyway?" John asked. "You really need to work on the explanations."

After answering maybe twenty-two thousand, one hundred, and forty questions, the three people finally finished.

"Anyone up for an adventure?" the Doctor suggested suddenly.

"Wait what happened to Rose?" Sherlock asked.

"Decided to do some normal travelling. Six months."

"Well, I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'm always ready for an adventure."

"Hold on. Adventure? We get to go on... an adventure?" John asked.

"Totally," Mary said.

"Does it require legwork?"

"Yes, brother dear, you definitely need the exercise though. Gaining weight again?"

"I'm coming," Mycroft said. "Even if it does require legwork."

Obviously, Mycroft couldn't resist the fact that aliens existed and he had a chance to go see some. Especially because UNIT tended to enjoy keeping information from the government.

HAHA, take that UNIT!

"I thought you didn't care that the Earth went around the Sun..." John was pretty confused. "So..."

"It's important now. Are you coming?"

"But what about Rosamund?"

"We could come back and only an hour passed. But just in case he messes up the dates, you better do some preparations."

John quickly called Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Lestrade, informing them that they would be on a mission to... "Barcelona" and might not be back for a while.

"I'm coming."

So then they left on a trip in the TARDIS to some planet all the way across the universe...

 **\- December 13, 2017**


End file.
